


Dernier adieu

by eMiliko



Category: Final Fantasy X
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMiliko/pseuds/eMiliko
Summary: Rikku est à Guadosalam pour une visite à l'Au-delà. Elle a toujours affirmé qu'on n'y trouvait que des images de ses souvenirs, mais elle souhaiterait tant avoir tort...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hum...Bienvenue dans ma première fanfiction mise en ligne! S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents!
> 
> Ambiance aurikku, parce qu'à force d'en lire, des idées ont commencé à me trotter dans la tête...
> 
> Ce sera une histoire courte, entre deux et quatre chapitres suivant la façon dont je la subdivise. L'histoire est déjà écrite, la suite doit seulement être relue, vous ne courez pas le risque de ne jamais en voir la fin.
> 
> Si ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même très court, ça me motivera à vous livrer la suite plus vite.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Dernier adieu

  


La lumière perpétuellement diffuse de Guadosalam baignait les allées et les passerelles. Jour et nuit se ressemblaient toujours ici, mais c'était le moment où l'activité se ralentissait pour les heures de repos. Les rues s'étaient vidées ; ne restaient que quelques attardés qui ne tarderaient plus à regagner leur logis ou une auberge et puis, évidemment, les gardes qui surveillaient l'accès au chemin qui montait vers le portail de l'Au-delà.

Rikku risqua un oeil depuis l'ombre du virage où elle se tenait cachée. Les deux sentinelles, sans être distraites, ne semblaient pas particulièrement sur le qui-vive non plus. Néanmoins, le silence presque total qui baignait la ville arboricole rendrait même un léger bruit évident. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit particulièrement discrète.

Bon, pas la peine de tergiverser plus longtemps, elle savait pourquoi elle était là, tous les visiteurs qu'elle avait vus entrer dans le portail étaient ressortis depuis longtemps, il était temps. A l'abri des regards dans une courbe de la passerelle qui menait vers l'accès au portail, Rikku enjamba la rambarde et s'accrocha à sa face extérieure puis commença à progresser lentement à l'aide des complexes motifs tissés par les branches et racines entrelacées, en s'appliquant à rester hors de vue et aussi silencieuse qu'une brise.

La progression devint plus pénible quand la passerelle commença à monter en direction du portail, peu après les sentinelles. En appui sur sa jambe repliée haut pour lui permettre de se hisser ensuite malgré la force limitée de ses bras, elle songea un instant que la mini-jupe n'était peut-être pas la tenue la plus appropriée. Elle eut un sourire en coin : bah, le but était justement de ne pas être vue, donc c'était sans importance, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait aussi bien pu ne rien porter, non ? A cette pensée, elle faillit pouffer d'un rire nerveux, mais parvint de justesse à se retenir et reprit son escalade.

Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, elle parvint enfin à la hauteur du portail. C'était le moment le plus délicat : il lui fallait à nouveau enjamber la rambarde pour revenir sur la passerelle et traverser ensuite le portail. Si un de gardes se retournait à ce moment, il ne pourrait manquer de la voir.

Elle se hissa, leva haut la jambe pour ne pas trébucher sur la balustrade et se rétablit sur la passerelle. Elle voyait clairement les deux gardes plus bas, et la plate-forme où elle avait autrefois attendu quand les autres étaient entrés dans l'Au-delà durant le pélerinage de Yuna. Elle soupira silencieusement ; une de raisons qui l'avait retenue de passer le portail alors était justement celle qui la ramenait ici aujourd'hui pour traverser. Avant qu'un des gardes ne se retourne, elle passa l'étrange voile de lumière pour entrer dans l'Au-delà.

  


Le silence n'avait pas la même texture ici. La cité de Guadosalam endormie avait un silence de velours épais, où flottaient comme de légers froissements. Dans l'Au-delà, le silence était un silence de cathédrale, qui paraissait s'étendre à l'infini. Un peu comme sur un navire toutes machines arrêtées par une nuit de calme plat. Rikku ne savait trop si elle devait se sentir minuscule, écrasée, ou au contraire exaltée.

Elle secoua la tête en faisait voler ses tresses. Pas de métaphysique, elle était venue dans un but précis. Au milieu des arabesques des pyrolucioles qui semblaient par instant s'accrocher à elle, Rikku marcha vers la bordure de la plate-forme rocheuse et fit face à l'immensité après un regard circulaire pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle était seule.

Elle inspira profondément, puis prononça à voix haute le nom de la personne qu'elle désirait voir : « Auron. » Les pyrolucioles s'agglutinèrent, et une image se forma, celle du légendaire Gardien aux deux pélerinages victorieux, dans son non moins légendaire manteau rouge, sa non moins légendaire épée jetée comme négligemment sur son épaule malgré sa taille. Comme autrefois, son visage était presque entièrement masqué par son haut col et ses lunettes noires. Combien de fois Rikku avait-elle essayé de saisir son regard malgré tout ? Sans grand succès... sauf quand il avait daigné retirer ces lunettes qu'elle appréciait et détestait à la fois.

Rikku secoua à nouveau la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs, comme la plupart des gens qui venaient ici. Elle était là pour agir, pour une tentative désespérée, pour provoquer une dernière chance, et elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. Elle inspira à nouveau, et sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de l'Au-delà.

« Salut, Auron. C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme moi, hein. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu te souviens, pendant le pélerinage de Yuna ? J'étais la plus jeune, la petite Rikku, la gamine. Celle qu'on ne prend pas vraiment au sérieux, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, toi, tu as fini par me prendre au sérieux, Auron... »

Elle dénoua le bandana bleu qui retenait ses tresses, qui vinrent battre contre son dos et ses épaules.

« ... Au fil de toutes ces semaines, ces mois à voyager ensemble. Quand je t’ai demandé des conseils pour m’entraîner… Quand nous sommes restés tous les deux à attendre les autres ici dehors… Quand tu m’as malmenée dans la Plaine Foudroyée, pour que je sois plus en colère qu’effrayée, mais ça, je ne l’ai compris qu’après… »

Elle ôta l’écharpe de son cou et la laissa tomber à terre.

« Toutes les soirées où nous avons parlé ensemble quand tu montais la garde et que j’étais censée dormir… Enfin, au début c’était surtout moi qui parlais, hein ? Mais ensuite, peu à peu tu m’as parlé davantage… Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… »

Elle commença à dénouer les rubans de sa manche droite l’un après l’autre jusqu’à que la pièce de tissu glisse vers le sol, sans cesser de fixer l’image d’Auron qui flottait devant elle. 

« ... Et on s’est rapprochés, toujours plus, tu te souviens ? Et après notre évasion de Bevelle, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, enfin quand on a été seuls tous les deux après s’être retrouvés… Quand on s’est embrassé pour la première fois… C’était incroyable, impossible... et en même temps… évident. Je n’oublierai jamais la façon dont tu m’as regardée juste après, comme si tu n’y croyais pas vraiment toi non plus. »

Elle tira sur les nœuds de la deuxième manche, toujours sans regarder ses doigts, et l’étoffe tomba à terre dans un froissement.

« Après ça, je cherchais tous les prétextes pour que nous soyons seuls tous les deux, même juste deux minutes. Et tu souriais en me voyant venir vers toi, je le savais même avant que tu n’ouvres ton col. Et les nuits où j’arrivais à me glisser dans ta tente, où on parlait à mi-voix, et où parfois je finissais par m’endormir. Des fois, je faisais même semblant de dormir et je te sentais caresser mes cheveux du bout des doigts. Mais tu le savais déjà, je suppose. »

Rikku se tut un instant. Si Auron l’entendait, il savait déjà tout cela évidemment ; mais c’était plus facile de parler.

Elle reprit à voix haute : « Et finalement, il y a eu la dernière nuit, sur la Vaisseau, avant que nous n’affrontions Sin. Nous pouvions mourir, tous ou certains d'entre nous, et je savais que même si nous gagnions, toi, tu partirais. Alors je t’ai rejoint dans ta cabine. Je voulais que… que nous fassions l'amour pour cette dernière nuit, mais tu n'as pas voulu. Tu m'as dit… »

La voix de Rikku s'étrangla un instant, mais elle déglutit et continua :

« ...que j'étaits trop jeune. Que tu m'aimais... mais que tu… que tu ne pouvais pas me désirer de cette façon… Que parfois tu me regardais, que tu voyais la femme que j'étais en train de devenir, que pour un instant tu pouvais désirer cette image, mais que tu voyais encore trop l'enfant que j'étais encore… »

Rikku, toujours droite, enleva ses chaussures en marchant sur l'arrière de l'une puis de l'autre.

« ... Tu m'as dit que… que j'étais jolie, qu'on voyait que je deviendrais plus jolie encore, mais que… que j'étais trop jeune… J'ai voulu partir en claquant la porte et en pleurant, mais heureusement tu m'as retenue. J'ai tout de même passé la nuit dans tes bras, mais pas comme je l'avais voulu… »

Rikku garda le silence une seconde puis passa les mains derrière son dos, en dessous de ses homoplates, pour dénouer le haut de son bikini. Elle reprit la parole :

« Mais maintenant, Auron… Les hommes me regardent comme une femme. Je le sais, je les ai observés. Je les ai même un peu provoqués, parfois. »

Elle garda la mince pièce de bikini au bout des doigts un instant, avant de le laisser tomber.

« Il n'y a plus que mon père, et peut-être Frangin, qui me regarde comme une petite fille… Mais eux, ça ne compte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ôta dans un même mouvement sa mini-jupe et le bas de son bikini, pour les abandonner à leur tour sur la roche en avançant d'un pas. Elle était entièrement nue et fixait l'image d'Auron.

« Alors, Auron, ce serait un excellent moment pour prouver que j'avais tort, quand je pensais que les morts ici n'étaient que des projections de nos souvenirs et rien de plus. Tu aimais bien me prouver que j'avais tort. Alors, alors… ce serait vraiment idéal, là tout de suite… Parce que je ne suis plus une petite fille, et que… que je voudrais que, toi, tu... tu me montres que tu me considères comme une femme… »

La voix de Rikku s'éteignit et la jeune femme se tint debout sans bouger. Les pyrolucioles flottaient autour d'elle et semblaient parfois s'accrocher à ses cheveux ou frôler sa peau. Les bulles de lumière dansaient de même autour de l'image d'Auron toujours immobile. Seul leur scintillement amenait le moindre mouvement. Rikku, le dos droit, le menton relevé, ne quittait pas du regard la silhouette vêtue de rouge. Le temps s'étira...

 


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps s'étirait, mais rien ne se passait. Une, puis deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Rikku finit par serrer les poings et les mâchoires, puis ferma les yeux en crispant les paupières. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se détourna de l'image immobile et baissa la tête. Elle pleurait silencieusement. « Idiote. Idiote, idiote, idiote. Tu espérais vraiment que ça marcherait ? Juste, juste parce que tu le voulais désespérément, tu as voulu croire que ça pouvait marcher... ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Jamais. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des sanglots serraient sa gorge sans encore éclater, elle ne pouvait simplement pas envisager ce qu’elle devait...

 

« Rikku. »

 

Le coeur de Rikku manqua un battement et elle écarquilla les yeux d’un coup, libérant les dernières larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues mouillées. Ce seul mot qui venait de résonner derrière elle dans le silence irréel de l’Au-delà avait été prononcé par une voix grave et profonde, un peu rauque, la voix qui hantait ses pensées depuis des années. Elle n’osait plus bouger.

« Rikku. J’apprécie la vue, mais tu devrais tout de même te retourner. »

« Oh ! », s'exclama Rikku, en se retournant d'un coup. Elle se sentit rougir. Il était là.

Devant elle se dressait Auron, toujours semblable à lui-même dans son manteau rouge, son épée sur l'épaule. Mais il ne flottait plus au-delà de la plate-forme rocheuse, il était debout sur le rebord de pierre, et d'un pas lourd mais souple descendit sur le sol. Ils se faisaient face à quelques mètres de distance et Rikku n'osait plus bouger ou parler. Auron déposa son épée en l’appuyant contre un rocher. Puis il entreprit d’ouvrir son col. Rikku sentit les larmes revenir, mais pas par désespoir cette fois-ci. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu’il ait jamais ouvert son col pour quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Elle murmura : « Tu es là… tu es venu... 

-Ta façon de m’appeler était … très convaincante. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester, ni te suivre hors d’ici.

-Je… Je m’en doutais. Mais... pour le moment… tu es là…

-Oui. Pour toi. »  
  


Il tendit la main vers elle, elle avança la sienne en réponse et marcha vers lui comme dans un rêve. Il lui saisit le bout des doigts, l’attira plus près de lui et posa la main au bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, elle tressaillit mais se reprit. Elle leva lentement les mains et saisit les lunettes d’Auron pour les lui ôter. Elle les replia et les lui glissa dans une poche de son manteau. Elle esquissa un sourire tremblant et murmura « Auron... ». Il sourit lui aussi, et la jeune femme lui caressa la joue. « Tu as froid, dit-elle. » « Toi aussi, répondit-il en augmentant légèrement la pression de sa main dans son dos. Ça va s’améliorer. »

Il posa l’autre main sur le côté de la gorge de sa compagne, enveloppant son oreille et l’os de sa mâchoire et il attira son visage vers lui tout en se penchant à sa rencontre, pour lentement l’embrasser sur les lèvres, en un baiser extraordinaire, intense, passionné sans être brutal, amoureux. Rikku s’abandonna contre lui, s’accrocha à lui de ses mains resserrées sur le manteau rouge. Elle se sentait fondre sous la chaleur qui passait entre eux, qui semblait augmenter dans la paume d’Auron contre sa joue, qui semblait de plus en plus émaner de lui.

Pourtant, alors que le baiser se prolongeait délicieusement, une autre chaleur naquit dans le bas du ventre de Rikku. De la chaleur, et surtout un désir impérieux. Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser pour murmurer : « Auron, dis-moi, dis-moi que cette fois… , que cette fois tu… tu voudras… Que je ne suis plus une petite fille… »

Il déplaça légèrement sa main pour caresser son sourcil et sa tempe du pouce, avec un sourire un peu amusé.

-J’ai vu, Rikku. Tu es une superbe jeune femme. Tu es belle, et désirable.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu me trouves belle ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille : « Tu es belle… à faire bander un mort. » En disant cela, il accentua la pression de sa main au bas du dos de la jeune femme pour la plaquer étroitement contre lui… et lui permettre de constater qu’il disait vrai. Rikku inspira brusquement, et sans y penser se cambra, accentuant ainsi la pression de leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter la sensation du corps d’Auron contre elle, avant de les rouvrir pour croiser son regard. Elle murmura :

-Auron… Je veux faire l’amour avec toi…

-Je sais, répondit-il avant que Rikku cette fois-ci n’unisse leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser passionné, toujours cramponnée au devant du manteau rouge.

Rikku fut presque reconnaissante quand Auron rompit le baiser, pour respirer plus librement quelques inspirations, tant son souffle s’était accéléré. Mais son rythme ne ralentit pas, au contraire, quand Auron commença à l’embrasser dans le cou et au creux de l’épaule, tout en faisant glisser sa main largement ouverte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur toute la surface de son dos, avant de venir effleurer ou presser sa taille, ses hanches, ses fesses et ses cuisses.

La jeune femme relevait le menton pour mieux s’offrir aux lèvres de son compagnon, elle arquait le dos pour suivre le mouvement de sa main. Des exclamations de surprise étouffées se mêlaient à sa respiration haletante aux sensations que les caresses et les baisers d’Auron éveillaient en elle. Elle voulait que cela continue, qu’il continue de la toucher, mais elle sentait aussi monter en elle le désir de le toucher à son tourt, d’être en contact avec sa peau à lui.

Elle laissa descendre ses mains sur l’étoffe rouge du manteau jusqu’à ce qu’elles se referment sur la ceinture, et ses doigts de voleuse ouvrirent rapidement la boucle. Elle fit passer ses mains à l’intérieur du manteau et remonta vers les épaules pour l’ôter. Auron avait ralenti ses caresses pour lui faciliter la tâche, et quand le haut du manteau quitta ses épaules, ce fut lui qui termina de l’enlever avant de le draper sur les épaules de Rikku. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la chaleur et l’odeur d’Auron qui imprégnaient le vêtement.

Elle les rouvrit bientôt pourtant, bien décidée à ne pas se contenter d’ôter à Auron son manteau, pour emblématique qu’il soit. Toutefois, elle hésita un instant en avançant les doigts, ne se sachant trop comment continuer, et il en profita pour saisir ses poignets, en disant : « Attends. » Avant qu’elle n’ait pu protester, des pyrolucioles se mirent à scintiller sur le corps du guerrier, et ses vêtements se dissipèrent en une nuée de bulles de lumière, le laissant aussi nu que Rikku . Plus, même, puisque c’était maintenant elle qui portait son manteau sur les épaules.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise. Son regard quitta le visage d’Auron pour descendre vers son torse. Elle savait déjà qu'il était musclé ; elle connaissait le relief de ses bras, et puis autrefois, pendant le pélerinage de Yuna, elle avait parfois tenté d'espionner les garçons quand ils se lavaient dans une rivière, mais toujours de loin et à travers les buissons, et jamais longtemps de peur d'être surprise... Mais là, c'était différent. Elle pouvait le regarder autant qu'elle le désirait.

Auron avait... un corps de guerrier, des muscles sculptés par et pour l'effort, solides, harmonieux, pas les muscles d'un playboy prétentieux. Les cicatrices de ses blessures ne parvenaient pas à briser l'impression de force qui émanait de lui. Les mains de Rikku suivirent son regard, et elle les posa doucement sur la peau de son compagnon. Elle murmura :

-Auron... Tu es... Tu es vraiment... waouh.

Le guerrier rit doucement. Il avait lâché Rikku et la laissait explorer sa peau à son tour. Elle faisait glisser lentement ses mains sur les bras et le torse de son compagnon. Elle effleurait ou pressait plus fort, suivait le relief de muscles, le long des épaules, du cou, sur la ligne des clavicules, le long du sternum. Auron n'était pas très démonstratif, mais quelque chose pulsa d'une façon agréable dans le ventre de Rikku quand elle réalisa qu'il respirait plus vite. Elle suivait des yeux le trajet qu'elle dessinait avec ses doigts, sur les pectoraux, descendant vers le bas des côtes, vers les abdominaux et ... plus bas. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et releva la tête en entendant Auron dire, sur un ton où perçait une pointe d'amusement : « Tu rougis. » Elle détourna le regard sur le côté, vers le sol, en marmonnant :

-Eh bien... oui. Probablement parce que je n'ai jamais... que je suis... toujours... enfin... tu sais ?

Il lui prit le menton pour ramener son regard vers lui et reprit :

-J'avais compris. Mais pourquoi, Rikku ? Tu as toujours été curieuse de nouvelles choses...

-Parce que je voulais que ce soit toi, Auron, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regardait sans fléchir. La réponse de Rikku n'avait pas semblé l'étonner.

Après quelques secondes, il murmura simplement : « Dans ce cas... » avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser lent d'abord, mais décidé, insistant, et Rikku réagit très vite ; sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau, elle passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour maintenir elle aussi leurs lèvres plus fortement unies. Elle sentit Auron ébauché un sourire contre sa bouche. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme jusqu'au creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre enserrait sa nuque et il intensifia encore le baiser.

Rikku se sentit fondre et brûler à la fois, et une délicieuse tension palpitait dans son ventre. Elle s'abandonna contre Auron, et leurs peaux, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les jambes de la jeune femme menaçaient de céder sous son poids comme de la gelée. Il dut s’en rendre compte, et d’un seul élan, dans un mouvement souple, il se pencha sur elle en l’embrassant plus ardemment, la fit basculer et se redressa en la soulevant dans ses bras, toujours enveloppée dans le manteau. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s’accrocha comme une naufragée à son cou, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et de s’alanguir avec bonheur dans les bras de son compagnon.

C’était une délicieuse façon de sentir la force de ses bras, de son torse. Elle se sentait à la fois à sa merci et totalement en sécurité. Il la portait sans effort apparent, elle avait l’impression que le monde se résumait à lui, sa force, sa chaleur, la douce pression de ses bras qui l’enveloppaient. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux entre le cou et l’épaule d’Auron, pour mieux respirer l’odeur de sa peau et oublier tout ce qui n’était pas lui.

-Tu vas me donner le vertige, murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire étouffé.

-J’espère bien, souffla-t-il en réponse à son oreille.

-Mmmh, fit Rikku en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du guerrier, sur sa gorge, entre frôlements et baisers, jusqu’à atteindre son oreille pour y chuchoter :

-Oui… Fais-le… Fais-moi perdre la tête…

-A tes ordres , lui répondit-il.

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à nouveau, et quand quelques instants plus tard Auron l'embrassa avec fougue, son ventre se serra dans un spasme de désir et elle gémit doucement. Il la serrait étroitement, l'embrassait avec ardeur, impérieusement, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui résister. Soudain il se laissa tomber à genoux, et elle cria de surprise. Il la coucha ensuite sur le sol puis s’allongea tout contre elle, penché sur elle, presque sur elle.

Il l’embrassait, encore, toujours, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, sur la gorge, sur les épaules, et il la caressait, sa main libre glissait de son visage à ses jambes, alternant entre longs mouvements glissés et pressions insistantes. Son poids sur elle la plaquait par moments contre le sol.

L’univers de Rikku se réduisait à Auron : la chaleur de son corps, son odeur émanant de lui en même temps que du manteau qui la protégeait de la froideur de la pierre sous elle, le goût de sa peau quand elle réussissait à y poser ses lèvres entre les halètements et les gémissements qu’elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, le son de sa respiration qu’elle entendait et qui s’accélérait aussi, le jeu de ses muscles sous ses paumes alors qu’elle s’accrochait à lui et l’attirait contre elle, la sueur qui recouvrait maintenant son corps et sur laquelle elle sentait glisser ses doigts.

Il semblait à la fois prendre possession du corps de la jeune femme avec ses caresses, mais aussi chercher tous les moyens d'y faire monter le désir. Il soulignait ses hanches, recouvrait son ventre de sa paume, montait plus haut à chaque passage en effleurant la peau sensible de l’intérieur de ses cuisses, prenait à l’évidence un malin plaisir à _ne pas_ toucher ses seins et déjouer les mouvements qu’elle faisait pour les mettre sur le trajet de sa main, comme s’il voulait qu’elle attende, attende encore, n’attende plus que cela, et par les machines c’était exactement ce qu’elle ressentait, elle _voulait_ qu’il pose sa main là, qu’il calme ou exacerbe, elle ne savait plus, les fourmillements qu’elle ressentait. Et finalement, enfin, il le fit, emprisonna son sein droit sous sa paume, pressant, caressant, modelant, et Rikku se cambra brusquement : 

-Ah !… Auron !…

Il insista, et son autre main vint se poser sur le sein gauche de Rikku. Il était maintenant à genou entre ses cuisses, penché sur elle, et elle aurait été incapable de dire à quel moment il s’était retrouvé là.

Pendant un moment elle ne pensa à rien, se laissant submerger par les sensations, laissant son corps bouger de lui-même pour s’offrir toujours davantage aux caresses et aux frôlements, et aux baisers, car maintenant Auron parcourait aussi sa peau de ses lèvres. Rikku haletait, laissait échapper des gémissements, murmurait et criait tour à tour le nom de son amant. Il embrassait le cou, la gorge de sa compagne tout en caressant ses hanches, effleurait ses seins des lèvres alors que ses mains modelaient ses épaules ou ses fesses, faisait glisser sa bouche le long de sa cuisse.

Les yeux fermés, Rikku s’abandonnait à lui. Elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle faisait, ses mains passaient des cheveux de son compagnon à ses épaules, ou se refermaient sur le tissu du manteau sous elle. Auron était attentif à ses réactions, insistait quand un mouvement faisait réagir la jeune femme et lui faisait pousser des gémissements de plaisir, suivait ses mouvements pour répondre à ses désirs, ou au contraire déjouait ses attentes pour intensifier son désir.

Et puis Auron vint s’allonger sur elle, le visage dans son cou, la bouche contre son oreille, et murmura son nom : « Rikku... » C’était sa voix, son extraordinaire voix profonde et rauque, mais mêlée à sa respiration lourde, rapide, et chargée de désir. En l’entendant, Rikku eut l’impression qu’un arc électrique parcourait ses muscles. Elle se cambra et gémit : « Mmmh ! Ah ! Auron... » car elle savait, elle savait ce qu’il voulait lui dire, ce qu’il lui demandait. Elle sentait la main du guerrier qui tenait fermement sa hanche, elle sentait ses genoux contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, prêts à les écarter davantage, elle sentait la tension des mouvements de reins qu’il retenait encore, elle sentait les balancements presque inconscients qui naissaient dans ses propres hanches…

Elle inspira brutalement, déglutit et haleta : « Ah ! Auron… Je… Auron ! » Elle ne parvenait pas à former les mots, pas même le « Oui ! » que tout son être criait silencieusement. Alors elle attira Auron plus étroitement contre elle, les mains agrippées au bas de son dos, contre elle et plus encore, tandis qu’elle écartait un peu plus les cuisses. Il suivit son invitation, et se coucha sur elle, et la chercha, la trouva, et la pénétra lentement, d’un mouvement continu et maîtrisé, tout en murmurant encore son nom, ardemment.

Rien n’aurait pu éteindre le désir de Rikku, et certainement pas la douleur passagère de la résistance opposée par sa virginité. Elle l'accueillit même avec joie : c'était pour elle la preuve que ce qui lui arrivait était réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Son désir brûlait, flambait, et naissait le plaisir, plaisir physique transcendé, sublimé par le désir émotionnel, la joie sauvage d'avoir Auron à elle, d’être à lui, comme elle l’avait si souvent rêvé. Elle se donnait tout entière, sans aucune retenue ou hésitation. Il trouvait _exactement_ les mouvements qui enflammaient ses sensations. Le sentir ainsi, si prêt, en elle, avec elle, son souffle contre son oreille, ses halètements mêlés aux siens, son nom qu’il répétait plus ardemment d’instant en instant, alors qu’elle criait le sien, c'était... c'était...

Et le plaisir explosa en elle, la saisit, la jeta hors d’elle-même. Elle cria une dernière fois le nom d’Auron, cambrée comme un arc à sa rencontre, et retomba dans ses bras, tremblante, hors d’haleine, accrochée à lui, gémissante et désorientée.

Il la serra contre lui, murmurant son nom encore et encore, mais avec douceur maintenant, mêlé avec des mots d’amour, jusqu’à ce que la respiration de la jeune femme, lentement, s’apaise et que les spasmes de plaisir qui la secouaient encore s’espacent et s’évanouissent. Rikku demeurait immobile, les yeux clos, respirant l’odeur de la peau de son amant, tandis qu’il lui caressait doucement le dos du bout des doigts, sans desserrer son étreinte.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta ainsi, paisible, apaisée, envahie de plénitude. Elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place. Elle ne sentait pas le froid de l'air, la dureté de la pierre. Elle ne sentait que la présence d'Auron et c'était comme si le temps avait cessé d'exister.

  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

Auron ne bougeait pas, comme pour ne pas troubler la plénitude de Rikku. Il maintenait la douce pression de son étreinte et elle s'abandonnait à sa présence rassurante.  


La jeune femme finit pourtant par rouvrir les yeux et inspira profondément, le nez contre la peau de son compagnon pour profiter encore de son odeur. Du coin de l'oeil, le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule d'Auron, elle suivait les évolutions et les arabesques dessinées par les pyrolucioles. La réalité lui revenait lentement à l'esprit. Le portail de l'Au-delà. Son sol de pierre dure. Les pyrolucioles. Les pyrolucioles qui voletaient, attendant que quelqu'un appelle un défunt pour former son image... Oh-oh...

Rikku se recroquevilla. Evidemment, Auron s'en aperçut. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte pour chercher le regard de la jeune femme :

-Que se passe-t-il, Rikku ?

-Oh ! Rien ! Enfin... Je me demandais... Auron, est-ce que les morts... est-ce qu'ils pourraient... est-ce que certains pourraient... être apparus... pendant que nous... que nous... Est-ce qu'ils pourraient avoir vu... ?

Le guerrier rit :

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de ça ?

Rikku prit une mine boudeuse, alors que ses joues rosissaient :

-Oh ça va, hein ! J'avais plus important à penser... je n'étais déjà pas sûre que... que ... Mais réponds-moi au lieu de te moquer ! Ils pourraient nous avoir... observés ?

Auron gardait un sourire amusé, et répondit en caressant la joue de Rikku :

-Je pense que tu peux être rassurée. Les morts ne se manifestent ici que quand on les appelle, ou qu'on pense à eux suffisamment fort. Je ne t'ai pas entendue crier un autre nom que le mien, donc je pense que tu peux être rassurée. A moins que tu n'aie _pensé_ à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rikku resta bouche bée, outrée :

-Auron !! Comment peux-tu... je n'aurais jamais... Tu ne peux pas croire... Auron !!!

Le guerrier rit encore et la serra à nouveau plus étroitement contre lui.

-Je te taquine, Rikku. Je n'ai aucun doute. Je n'aurais pas pu te rejoindre si tu n'avais pas pensé intensément à moi.

La jeune femme se détendit et se laissa à nouveau aller dans ses bras. Pourtant, l'idée la travaillait toujours un peu :

-Et donc si on ne les appelle pas, les morts ne peuvent rien voir de ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ceux qui sont proches de toi, pour qui tu comptes, comme ta mère par exemple, ont probablement senti quelque chose, que quelque chose d'important se passait pour toi, et savent vraisemblablement ce qui s'est passé, mais comme une information qu'ils connaissent, pas comme une scène dont ils auraient été témoins.

-Et les pyrolucioles, Auron ? Est-ce qu'elles pourraient avoir... enregistré... des images ? Et les rejouer plus tard, comme dans le Dôme de Zanarkand ?

-Ce n'est pas comme à Zanarkand. Les pyrolucioles ne fonc...

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

-Auron ?

Le guerrier se redressa soudainement, regardant autour de lui, puis fixant ses mains.

Rikku s'était assise elle aussi et le fixait sans comprendre.

-Auron ? Auron, que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur !

Il ne quittait toujours pas ses mains du regard, ouvrant et refermant légèrement les doigts. Il se tourna pourtant vers la jeune femme, les paumes toujours ouvertes devant lui, et dit d'une voix chargée d'une émotion indéfinissable :

-Rikku... Les pyrolucioles... Je ne... Elles...

Et soudain, sans prévenir, il saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément. Rikku écarquilla les yeux et reçut d'abord le baiser sans réagir. Il y avait quelque chose de brutal, d'impérieux, dans ce baiser. Plus tôt, Auron l'avait embrassé avec intensité, mais ses baisers donnaient une impression de maîtrise, de contrôle. C'étaient des baisers passionnés parce qu'il les voulait ainsi, qu'il souhaitait lui montrer son désir. Et dame, cela avait fort bien fonctionné. Mais là... c'était un baiser spontané, imprévu, désordonné. D'une certaine manière, c'était un baiser qui ne ressemblait pas à Auron... parce qu'Auron ne se laissait normalement pas submerger par une émotion.

Auron finit par relâcher son baiser, mais il garda le visage de Rikku dans ses mains, et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta silencieux, le souffle court. Ce fut finalement Rikku qui dit d'une petite voix :

-Auron... ? Que... Que se passe-t-il ?

Le guerrier rouvrit son œil valide et rencontra le regard de sa compagne, tout en lui caressant la joue du pouce. Il dit doucement :

-Rikku... Les pyrolucioles... Je ne les sens pas. Je ne les sens plus.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Et... c'est grave ? Je ne les ai jamais senties, moi...

-Rikku... le corps d'un Errant est constitué de pyrolucioles, liées ensemble par sa volonté. Pour maintenir la cohésion, il faut un effort. Sinon on devient un monstre, ou on se dissout. C'est aussi par le contrôle qu'il exerce sur les pyrolucioles qu'un Errant peut se révéler, ou les utiliser pour montrer des scènes dont il se souvient. Tout cela est possible parce que l'Errant, s'il a une volonté suffisante, peut sentir et influencer les pyrolucioles. Avec le temps, l'habitude, on maintient par moment la cohésion sans véritablement y penser, un peu comme on continuerait à serrer les dents tout en pensant à autre chose. Mais Rikku, je ne sens plus les pyrolucioles, et pourtant... mon corps est toujours là !

-Et... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il resta silencieux, regardant dans le lointain, avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur elle, intensément :

-Rikku... je crois que j'ai à nouveau un corps vivant. Je crois que tu m'as ramené.

La jeune femme dévisagea son compagnon, la bouche à demi-ouverte, comme si le sens des mots n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Elle fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête, incrédule, sans le quitter des yeux, avant de murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas possible... ça ne peut pas arriver... tu te moques de moi...

Il lui prit le visage à deux mains :

-Je ne me moquerais pas de toi de cette façon, Rikku. Je me sens vivant. Vivant à nouveau.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, Auron. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ose pas... Parce que... si j'y crois et que ce n'est pas vrai, si ce n'est pas vrai... je...

Sa voix tremblait et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il l'attira vivement contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, Rikku. Il y a un moyen de le vérifier.

Il tourna les yeux vers le portail qui ramenait vers Guadosalam et le monde ordinaire.

-Si je peux passer le Portail, c'est que j'ai raison. Viens.

Il se releva et la tira par la main pour qu'elle se mette debout elle aussi. Et il se tourna vers le cercle de lumière miroitante.

Rikku bredouilla :

\- Non ! Auron, attends... Attends !

-Pourquoi attendre, Rikku ? Il vaut mieux en avoir le cœur net. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir avec un espoir incertain. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps.

Rikku le retenait par le bras, à la limite de l'hystérie. Elle cherchait ses mots :

-Tu devrais... On devrait... au moins... attendre... que... que... tu devrais attendre...

Une pensée soudaine et incongrue lui vint à l'esprit, elle écarquilla les yeux, battit des paupières plusieurs fois...et partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, en enfouissant son visage contre le torse d'Auron. Levant un sourcil, surpris, ce dernier hésita une seconde avant d'envelopper la jeune femme dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme. Peu à peu ses hoquets s'espacèrent, et il lui demanda doucement : « Rikku ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Luttant pour ne pas se remettre à rire, la jeune femme reprit :

-Tu devrais attendre, au moins, ... attendre... de t'être rhabillé ? Sinon... Sinon, si tu passes le Portail, les sentinelles Guado vont faire une drôle de tête, non ?

Auron laissa échapper un rire étouffé :

-Oui, Rikku. Nous devrions nous rhabiller.

  


Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle hocha la tête et il la lâcha. La jeune femme ramassa ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de son compagnon, et à vrai dire, cela lui plaisait qu'il la regarde ainsi. Pourtant, une fois entièrement rhabillée, elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle tira sur sa jupe, comme pour couvrir plus de peau, mais évidemment ne parvint qu'à dévoiler alternativement plus de cuisse ou plus de hanche. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son compagnon qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'examina ostensiblement, avant de dire :

-J'apprécie la vue, mais tu devrais tout de même te rhabiller aussi, non ?

-Tu es debout sur mon manteau, Rikku.

-Oh ! Pardon ! dit-elle en faisant rapidement un pas de côté et en se baissant pour ramasser le vêtement mentionné. Après l'avoir saisi, elle regarda autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'exclama : « Oh ! » et se tourna vers son compagnon :

-Auron... tes autres vêtements... je crois qu'on ne les a pas... ramenés, eux...

-Je sais. Le manteau devra suffire pour l'instant.

Rikku pouffa, mais son rire s'étrangla. Si les vêtements d'Auron n'étaient pas réapparus, alors peut-être que vraiment, il n'était plus... il était à nouveau... Un espoir fou s'immisçait en elle, mais une peur terrible de la déception qu'elle pourrait connaître lui tordait les entrailles. Sa main et son bras tremblaient tandis qu'elle tendait le manteau rouge à son propriétaire. Auron endossa le vêtement et noua la ceinture. C'était assez couvrant pour masquer sa nudité, heureusement ; enfin, heureusement, en un sens seulement, se dit Rikku en songeant encore au corps du guerrier. Elle gloussa nerveusement, mais elle se sentait aussi au bord des larmes. Elle serra les paupières pour les contenir et sentit les mains d'Auron se poser sur ses épaules. Au son de la voix d'Auron, son extraordinaire voix, prononçant son nom, elle rouvrit les yeux :

-Rikku. Je veux en avoir le cœur net, sans attendre ; mais je veux tout de même que tu saches une chose, avant.

Il la fixait, et l'intensité de son regard lui fit oublier tout le reste, captivée qu'elle était par ses paroles.

-Rikku, tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'aie rencontrée. Si en passant ce portail je devais disparaître à nouveau, je veux que tu utilises toutes tes qualités, tout ce que tu es pour te forger la vie que tu mérites. Va de l'avant. Ne laisse pas mon souvenir t'empêcher de devenir tout ce que tu peux souhaiter. Rikku de Bikanel, je t'aime, et je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que cet amour ne s'éteindra pas même si je rejoins l'Au-delà.

Rikku avait une boule dans la gorge, mais une sorte de calme l'envahit. Elle n'allait pas gâcher ce moment qui était peut-être le dernier qu'elle passait avec lui par une crise de larmes ou d'hystérie. Elle inspira profondément et prit la parole  :

-Je... Moi aussi je t'aime, Auron, gardien légendaire aux deux pélerinages victorieux. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle leva le menton d'un air de défi.

-Mais si tu t'évapores encore, je te promets que je reviendrai ici tous les ans, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, et c'est Jecht que j'appellerai !

Auron rit tout bas, sans ouvrir la bouche, puis répondit :

-Pas besoin de proférer des menaces farfelues pour me donner envie de rester. Tu es prête ?

-Embrasse-moi, et ensuite finissons-en.

Auron emprisonna le cou et le bas du visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains avant de se pencher sur elle pour unir leurs lèvres. Rikku glissa les mains sous l'étoffe du manteau rouge pour les poser sur le torse de son compagnon à même la peau. Aucun d'eux n'essaya de prolonger longuement le baiser. Ils restèrent seulement, comme d'un commun accord, quelques secondes à aspirer le souffle l'un de l'autre après que leurs lèvres se furent séparées. Rikku rompit le charme en dégageant ses mains et en déclarant :

-Allons-y.

Auron la lâcha et se tourna vers le portail.

Rikku le retint :

-Laisse-moi passer devant.

Il acquiesça, et elle se retourna vers l'ouverture miroitante. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la surface ondoyante. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule vers son amant, Auron, le gardien légendaire. Il avait remis ses lunettes noires qui par quelque miracle n'avaient pas été écrasées dans la poche de son manteau.

-Je t'aime, Auron, dit-elle.

-Je sais.

La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau face au voile de lumière du portail, inspira profondément et passa de l'autre côté.

  


Guadosalam était semblable à elle-même. En bonne voleuse, Rikku jeta aussitôt un coup d'oeil vers les sentinelles en contrebas. Elles semblaient ne pas avoir bougé et faisaient face à la ville et non au portail. Les Guados veillaient à ce que n'importe qui n'entre pas de l'Au-delà, mais ne craignaient guère que quelque chose puisse en sortir. Il valait néanmoins mieux ne pas s'attarder.

Rikku s'écarta de quelques pas, aussi silencieuse que possible, et se tourna vers le passage. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se mordilla les doigts. Auron n'était que quelques pas derrière elle, il devait sortir d'une seconde à l'autre. Le temps semblait s'écouler comme de la mélasse. Les pensées de Rikku s'entrechoquaient à toute allure : _Peut-être qu'il attend un peu, ou qu'il hésite ? Non, c'est Auron, il n'hésite pas. Mais peut-être qu'il prend son souffle, comme avant de plonger ? Ou alors, il le fait exprès. Juste pour m'embêter, ou pour me démontrer je ne sais quoi. Ça fait quoi, là, dix secondes ? Il ne peut pas mettre si longtemps. Rikku, tu avais décidé de ne pas te mettre à espérer. S'il ne sort pas, tu... tu ne seras pas surprise. Tu ne t'effondreras pas._ La jeune femme porta la deuxième main à sa bouche. La surface de lumière ne changeait toujours pas. _Oh non non non Auron ne me fais pas ce coup-là... Je te jure que je reviendrai appeler Jecht, tu ne veux pas ça tout de même..._

Le rideau du portail ondoya, projetant des gouttelettes de lumière. Une nuée de pyrolucioles ? _Non !_ Non. Juste les éclaboussures du passage de quelqu'un. Rikku mordit ses doigts plus fort. La silhouette se dessina, se précisa, comme dans un mouvement inverse de celui qui avait si fort désespérer Rikku autrefois sur le pont extérieur du Vaisseau, quand la forme d'Auron s'était dissipée en volutes de pyrolucioles.

Il émergea du portail, le légendaire Gardien, avec son manteau rouge, ses lunettes, son épée en travers de l'épaule, éternellement égal à lui-même. _Enfin, les chaussures, et même le reste des vêtements en moins_ , songea Rikku, manquant pouffer nerveusement une fois de plus dans cette incroyable nuit. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, et posa les yeux sur l'épée du guerrier. _Nom de... Il est allé ramasser son épée ! Ce... a pris le temps de récupérer sa foutue épée ! C'est pour ça que ça lui a prit si longtemps..._ Rikku sentit monter en elle une colère à la mesure de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, qui n'avait d'égal que le soulagement qui l'envahissait. Oubliant toute prudence, elle s'avança vers le guerrier en ouvrant la bouche pour lui faire bruyamment savoir sa façon de penser :

-Au-... mmpf !

Heureusement pour leur discrétion, Auron ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier et l'attira de sa main libre pour l'embrasser et étouffer son cri. Cela eut raison de la colère de la jeune femme, ou presque. Elle profita quelques secondes du baiser, puis s'écarta légèrement et tapota du doigt sur la poitrine d'Auron, en disant à mi-voix :

-Tu es allé chercher ton épée... Je t'attendais, je grillais sur place, et toi tu es allée chercher ton épée, espèce de... méchant !

-Je me sentais nu, répliqua-t-il, sur un ton parfaitement sérieux. Et pourtant, malgré les lunettes, Rikku était sûre qu'une étincelle amusée brillait dans son œil.

-Oui, eh bien tu l'es, ou presque ! Raison de plus pour que les Guados ne nous trouvent pas ici. Je crois pas qu'ils trouveraient bien que des gens nus se promènent dans l'Au-delà.

-Qui voudrait de gens nus dans l'Au-delà... ?

Rikku lui tira la langue, et reprit :

-Il faut qu'on parte.

-Tu as un plan ? On ne peut guère contourner les sentinelles sur la passerelle.

-Oui, j'ai un plan. En dessous de cette passerelle, une autre passe, quelques mètres en-dessous. Il faut juste s'éloigner un peu du portail, enjamber la balustrade, vérifier qu'on est bien positionné au-dessus et se laisser tomber.

-S'éloigner du portail, ça veut dire se rapprocher des sentinelles.

-Oui. Donc il faudrait être silencieux. Tu peux faire ça ?

-Oui. Mais je passe devant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux te rattraper quand tu te laisseras tomber. L'inverse, j'en doute.

-Oh. Bon, si tu veux. Viens.

Ainsi firent-ils. Rikku regarda Auron enjamber la rambarde, assurer sa prise sur son épée. Elle se mit elle aussi à califourchon sur la barrière et quand Auron se suspendit d'une main à la passerelle, prêt à se laisser tomber, elle s'accrocha sur l'extérieur de la rambarde pour être moins visible des sentinelles si elles avaient la mauvaise idée de regarder de son côté. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Auron serait suffisamment silencieux à l'atterrissage pour éviter de leur donner l'éveil, même sans ses lourdes bottes.

Effectivement, le son de son atterrissage fut nettement audible dans le silence ouaté de la nuit guado. Rikku ne commit pas l'erreur de jeter un œil vers les sentinelles par-dessus la rambarde. Elle regarda vers le bas, attendant qu'Auron se soit rétabli et soit prêt à la réceptionner après avoir déposé sa précieuse épée, puis elle se laissa à son tour tomber.

Atterrir dans les bras d'Auron valait en soi de prendre le risque de se faire attraper par la garde de Guadosalam. Il la rattrapa avec fermeté et efficacité mais en douceur, amortissant sa chute sans effort apparent. Malgré le risque d'être surpris par les sentinelles si elles songeaient à se pencher, Rikku faillit rester fascinée à contempler le visage de son compagnon, lovée dans ses bras. Mais Auron la déposa en souplesse, et elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au premier virage qui les mettrait hors de vue. Collée contre la paroi, elle glissa un regard au-delà du tournant vers la passerelle supérieure. Les sentinelles avaient apparemment bien perçu quelque chose, mais sans en identifier la source. Rikku voyait l'un des gardes qui regardait de tous côtés. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement inquiet et finit par hausser les épaules et regagner son poste. Dans le silence, elle l'entendit adresser quelques mots à son collègue. Elle ne les comprit pas, mais le ton laissait entendre qu'il classait l'incident sans suite.

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon et se jeta à son cou. Il devait plus ou moins s'y attendre car il referma les bras sur elle. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara :

\- C'est bon, ils ne donneront pas l'alerte. L'opération « Dernier adieu » est un plein succès, et même plus !

\- Tu avais donné un nom de code à ton expédition de cette nuit ?

\- Euh... oui. Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, tu sais. Quoi qu'en disent certains, je ne suis pas une tête brûlée... enfin pas toujours. J'y avais pas mal réfléchi, même si un ou deux détails ne se sont pas passés comme prévu.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Heureusement, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Un seul des rares sourires d'Auron faisait bondir le cœur de Rikku. Et là... Contre toute attente, au-delà du désespoir et de la tristesse, il était là, avec elle, et il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ses baisers. Elle glissa les doigts dans le col du manteau de son compagnon, et la sensation de la peau nue lui rappela qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son manteau. Cette pensée réveilla d'agréables sensations dans le bas de son ventre. Elle sépara leurs lèvres et murmura en souriant :

-Demain, j'irai t'acheter des vêtements. Mais pour l'instant, viens. J'ai une chambre à l'auberge. La nuit n'est pas terminée. Et après, nous verrons.

-Oui, nous verrons. Nous avons le temps, répondit-il en écho, la laissant l'entraîner à sa suite.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous sommes au bout de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, auriez-vous la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire?  
> Merci de votre attention!


End file.
